


Poor Draco

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Severus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: Severus enjoys time with his godson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S MAKE CLEAR ONCE MORE:  
> Every kind of child molestation is wrong and should be punished severely. The views depicted in this fic are not my own and I do not condone them in any way. This is fiction.
> 
> WARNING:  
> Trigger warning: Read the tags. If you think this might not be your thing - don't read it. I'm not kidding.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> This fic is part two of a series. It can be read individually but may make more sense if you read part one first.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

“Lucius,” Severus greeted as he stepped into Lucius Malfoy’s study one November Sunday afternoon.

Lucius looked up. “Severus, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” He gestured towards the chair opposite his desk.

Severus sat down as Lucius stood to retrieve a bottle of cognac, pouring a generous amount in two glasses and handing Severus one. “I was hoping to see Draco,” Severus answered.

Lucius smirked. “I see. How is our little arrangement working out? Is everything to your satisfaction?” he asked, as though Draco was a purchase Severus had made. In a way he was, the price being unyielding loyalty to Lucius forever. A small price for such a fine product.

“Splendid,” Severus said. “Although…”

“Is there a problem?” Lucius asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Severus answered. “Really Lucius; do you think me incapable of handling a small child?”

“Then, pray tell, what is it that is bothering you? I know you well, Severus.”

“You do,” Severus concurred. He smiled at the memory of their shared activities when the Dark Lord was still on his rise to power. “I have a suggestion to make.”

Lucius waited for him to continue.

“I have been working on a spell that will enable us to lift the obliviations performed on Draco after our… meetings.”

“And tell me, dear friend, why _‘we’_ would want to lift them?” Lucius asked with a smirk that suggested he knew very well why Severus would want that.

“I am certain I don’t have to elaborate my reasons,” Severus answered calmly. The reason was simple; While obliviating Draco allowed Severus to take the boy as if it was the first time every time and seeing the delicious look of horror, fear and betrayal on the boy’s face, it did not allow Draco to think of the violations as a continued occurrence; it did not allow Severus the pleasure of seeing the expression of fear on the boy’s face at the _knowledge_ of what was going to happen. That it had happened before and would happen again and again and again. Until Draco grew too old, anyway.

“I can see how the idea would appeal to you,” Lucius said with a small smile. “You always did enjoy mind games.”

“So, what do you say?” Severus asked. “Will you allow me to perform the spell on Draco before I enjoy him?”

“If you can guarantee that it will cause him no ill effect I will allow it,” Lucius said and nodded graciously.

“I guarantee it,” Severus promised. “It is well practiced on one of the school elves.”

Lucius sneered in disgust. “Do you mean to tell me that you have copulated with… a _house elf_?”

“You insult me, Lucius,” Severus said calmly. He leaned back in the leather chair and took a sip of cognac from the nearly empty glass. He licked a stray drop from his lips before explaining. “There is a mudblood in Slytherin. A fourth year. I have enjoyed some leisure time teaching him his worth. That he is worth nothing more than an elf.”

“You do surprise me, Severus,” Lucius said, sounding pleased. “That was very inventive of you.”

“Thank you,” Severus answered with a pleased smile. “I do enjoy having him watch the Pensieve memory of his hole swallowing the elf’s cock.”

“You did not use the spell on the mudblood?”

“I saw no need. I did use a Tongue Tying Curse on him. It would not do to have the brat running around casting accusations, even if nobody would believe him.”

“I should love to watch the Pensieve memory with you,” Lucius said, arousal at the thought of the humiliation and degradation of the misplaced mudblood clear in his voice.

“You shall, then,” Severus promised. “I shall bring it when I next come to see Draco.”

“Excellent,” Lucius said. “Would you care for another cognac?” He gestured towards the bottle.

“No, thank you,” Severus answered. “I find that alcohol affects my stamina negatively.” He stood up. “Tell me; is your lovely wife at home today?”

“No,” Lucius answered and stood as well. “She went away earlier today. She is enjoying a stay at a spa resort with Mrs. Nott. She shan’t be home for a fortnight. You needn’t put up a silencing charm.” He smirked. “I know how you enjoy the knowledge that your subjects’ screams will be heard by others.”

Severus smirked back.

“Come see me on your way out. I wish to hear of your experience with your new spell. That is, if you plan on using it today.”

“You do not wish to join me?” Severus asked. When the trade was made Severus had got the impression that Lucius would at some point wish to join him when he bred Draco.

“I am occupied with work.”

Severus nodded his head. He turned and left the room.

 

“Uncle Severus,” Draco exclaimed in delight as his godfather walked into the room.

Severus smiled as the small child flew up and hugged him tightly. Severus enjoyed the pressure Draco’s stomach offered his cock at the tight embrace. He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders and gently pushed him away to stand in front of him at arm’s length.

“Turn around for me, Draco,” Severus said, and Draco obliged, giggling.

“You always say that, Uncle Severus,” he said as he spun around.

“Yes. I do,” Severus answered and licked his lips. “I want to try something with you, Draco.”

“What is it?” Draco asked curiously.

“You’ll see,” Severus answered darkly. He drew his wand and cast a silencing charm. The he pointed it directly at Draco. “Debliviate,” he whispered.

Draco looked confused for a moment. He blinked several times, shook his head and rubbed his temples with his knuckles.

“Is something the matter, Draco?” Severus asked quietly.

“I’m… I don’t think I’m feeling well,” Draco answered, still looking confused. “There’s… there’s weird pictures in my head.”

“Oh, Draco, those aren’t pictures. Those are memories,” Severus explained calmly, waiting for the boy to catch on.

“Oh…” The boy responded, not yet realising the meaning of them.

He shook his head again a few times as if to clear it of the disturbing images. Then he looked up at Severus, horror painted on his beautiful face. “You… I…”

“Yes, Draco,” Severus answered. “You and I.” He smiled diabolically.

“No,” Draco whimpered in a small voice. He started backing away.

Severus followed him slowly. He reached down to rub his hard cock through his robes. Draco’s eyes followed the movement of Severus’ hand and Severus saw by the rise and fall of his chest that Draco’s breath was speeding up.

“Please,” Draco said in a small voice. He did not yet cry. Severus would make sure he would.

At that moment Severus surged forward. The boy screamed and turned on his heel, trying to escape the inevitable. He ran across the room in an attempt to get to the door. Severus laughed. Did the boy really think that he had the slightest chance of escaping? He cast a tripping jinx in Draco’s direction and he immediately fell to the floor with a loud thump. He tried to get up, but Severus hit him with a stinging hex that made Draco involuntarily move his hands to rub the painful spot on his back, giving Severus the opportunity to place a foot firmly on his back, pushing him down and holding him in place on the floor. Had this been another child; a muggle or a mudblood like the subjects the Death Eaters had captured during their hunts, Severus would have cast a Cruciatus curse without second thought. However, this was his godson, son of Lucius Malfoy, pureblood, and there were limitations.

He turned the boy over to lie on his back and straddled his chest. Draco thrashed around wildly, to the best of his ability, in a pathetic attempt to escape.

“Lie still, my love,” Severus said. “You are only going to make this worse for yourself if you struggle. As I’m sure your memories will have shown you.” Severus dearly hoped Draco would continue his struggle, as he enjoyed it so much more when his subjects put up a fight, forcing him to treat them roughly. And knowing the boy, he much suspected that there was no chance of Draco giving up his fight. Unless, of course, Severus threatened to rape and kill his mother – a threat he had made on several occasions.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Draco called out and cast a desperate look towards the door.

Severus bowed down to whisper in his ear. “Daddy couldn’t join us today, Draco, but don’t worry; he will at some point. He finds you just as pretty as I do.”

Draco renewed his effort to escape. “ _Let me go_ ,” he screamed.

Severus sat up straight again. He too hold of Draco’s wrists and forced them down. Then he pinned them under his knees as he continued straddling the boy’s chest, leaving Draco largely unable to move. “Search your memory, Draco,” he said. “Have I ever let you go?”

“ _I hate you_ ,” he screamed and spit.

Severus wiped his cheek and forehead angrily. He raised his hand and back-handed Draco hard across the cheek. Then he placed his hand around the child’s throat and squeezed.

“Daddy,” Draco croaked.

“Now, now, Draco,” a voice was heard from the door. “Have I not told you to stop using that ridiculous epithet? You may call me Father or sir. Tell me, my son; what is the matter? I heard you scream.”

Severus loosened his grip on the boy’s throat.

“Please help me, father,” Draco whispered, looking to the side and meeting his father’s eyes.

Lucius smiled as he walked to the couple on the floor. He bent down and stroked Draco’s hair.

“Don’t worry, Draco,” he said reassuringly. “Father will help you.”

He turned his attention to Severus who was delighted at Lucius’ change of heart to join him in enjoying Draco. He and Lucius had always made an excellent team when celebrating after the Death Eater Hunts – often sharing a subject.

“Has he known pleasure yet?”

“Not yet,” Severus answered.

Lucius tutted. “How selfish of you, Severus.”

Severus blushed. It wasn’t that he did not want the boy to know pleasure, but somehow he always seemed to get too caught up in the moment when he was with Draco, no matter how much he prided himself on his self-control.

“Stand up, Severus, if you please,” Lucius told Severus, and he obliged.

When he had removed himself from the boy’s body, Draco immediately bounced up and darted for the door. His speed was impressive, considering he had just been pinned to the floor with a grown man straddling his chest and a hand around his throat. Lucius, however, tripped him with a tripping jinx as Severus had done moments before, and Draco once more fell to the floor.

Lucius took a firm hold of his arm and forcefully dragged him through the room. He went to stand in front of Draco’s four poster bed. Still holding on to Draco’s arm with one hand, he moved his other hand to the collar of Draco’s robes, which he took a firm hold of, balling his hand into a fist, holding on to the fabric. He let go of Draco’s arm and slapped him hard across the cheek that was still red from where Severus had struck him.

Draco’s lips trembled as he held eye contact with Severus, glaring at him adorably. Yes, he would cry. Severus unfastened his robes, unbuttoning the front. He was naked underneath. When Draco caught sight of Severus’ hard cock, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. He sniffled.

Severus let his hands roam his own body. He tweaked his nipples as he watched Lucius force Draco to sit on his knees on the bed. He pulled the boy’s knees apart to spread his legs as much as possible. Then he cast an Incarcerous to tie each of Draco’s legs to the nearest poster. He pulled up each of Draco’s arms and cast another Incarcerous to tie his wrists and fasten each of them also to the nearest poster. The boy was now spread out in an X.

Lucius stood back to admire his work as he, too, unbuttoned his robes. Severus flicked his wand to rid Draco of his clothes. Tears finally escaped Draco’s eyes. He let out a sob and Severus gripped his throbbing cock, giving it a squeeze and stroke. He looked to the side at Lucius. He was looking at his son with obvious lust.

“Let us begin,” Lucius said quietly in a husky voice. He moved to sit on the bed, on his knees behind Draco.

Severus moved to stand in front of the frightened child. His eyes met Lucius’ as Lucius moved his hands down Draco’s body to caress his arse cheeks. Pleasure first, he reminded himself. Then pain.

He moved a hand to Draco’s hair, gripped it tightly and pulled back hard, forcing the boy’s head to tilt up. He put his lips to Draco’s mouth and kissed him. Draco’s lips were tightly shut, refusing to let Severus’ tongue enter. Severus used his thumb and index finger to pry open his mouth, allowing him to plunder it with his tongue. He felt a surge of pain as Draco bit down hard, and a roar escaped his throat. He immediately moved the hand that was not currently holding on to Draco’s hair up to squeeze his throat again, cutting off the boy’s air supply. Draco quickly released his tongue.

“Dare bite me again and I will cut your mother’s throat and put my prick in her arse as she bleeds to death,” he threatened.

Behind Draco, Lucius chuckled. Severus judged from the other man’s movements that he was currently rubbing his cock up and down the child’s crevice, squeezing his buttocks around it.

Severus once more put his mouth to Draco’s and thrust in his tongue. This time, the boy opened up compliantly and let his mouth be roamed by the wet muscle.

Severus moved down to suck hard on the boy’s neck, leaving red and purple bruises. He went lower to suck his nipples hard, grazing them with his teeth. He dipped his tongue in the boy’s belly button, and despite himself, Draco couldn’t help a giggle at the feeling. Severus smirked against the boy’s stomach. He kissed his way lower and finally, _finally_ , reached the boy’s adorable cocklette. He sucked it into his mouth along with the small sack underneath and couldn’t help the little moans that escaped him at the feeling of the small organ on his tongue.

Severus’ eyes were closed, but he knew that Lucius’ middle finger was currently stimulating Draco’s arse hole gently. They had done this together on several occasions after the Hunts. They had almost always made sure that their subjects had at least one juvenile orgasm, as to make the humiliation complete.

Against his will, Draco’s hips started rocking in little thrusts, meeting Severus’ ministrations to his small prick. Severus looked up and saw that the boy’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, little whimpers escaping him, at odds with the tears streaming down his cheeks. Severus saw Lucius’ hand sneak around Draco to tickle his nipples, and his head bow down to kiss below his ear lobe and on his neck. Draco’s thrusts became more and more quick and eventually, inevitably, he stiffened and trembled, no doubt experiencing his first juvenile orgasm. Severus withdrew and stood up to look at Draco who had his eyes shut tight and was sobbing.

He met Lucius’ eyes and they shared a feral smile before Lucius sucked his finger and penetrated Draco’s entrance with it ungently.

“Now son, we have pleasured you – do not deny it – and I think it only fair that you pleasure us,” Lucius said as he thrust in a second digit.

“No,” Draco said weakly. “I don’t want to. Please don’t make me.”

“Draco,” Severus answered quietly, “You have had pleasure. Now you must pay the price.”

He raised his wand to slacken the ropes that kept the boy’s wrists in place, enabling him to fall forward. He adjusted the ropes so that Draco was in the perfect height to suck his cock. This position also caused Draco to expose his delicious little arse to Lucius who was now lining his cock up, ready to take him.

“Open up, my child,” Severus said. “And do remember my previous warning.”

Draco opened his mouth wide, and Severus buried both hands in the boy’s hair. He pulled at his hair as he thrust his hips forward to encase his rock hard member in the tight heat of Draco’s throat. He held still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the boy’s throat constricting around his cock as he gagged.

He felt Draco getting pushed forward as Lucius penetrated him. They both set a brutal pace, not caring about rhythm in their thrusts and thinking only of their own pleasure. Occasionally Severus would pull out to let Draco breathe, and each time the boy uttered a quiet and pleading _‘please’_.

“You’re a natural born cock sucker, Draco,” Severus panted and Lucius chuckled.

“A natural born whore,” the boy’s father added as he upped the pace of his thrusts into Draco’s torn arse even further. Severus was certain Lucius’ cock would be painted red with blood by now. He should have loved to see it. Another memory to share in the Pensieve, he thought.

With a loud groan Lucius came, spurting his hot come into Draco’s bowels. After having recovered he moved from the bed, allowing Severus to cast a Finite on the ropes. Severus pulled out and immediately climbed on the bed and lay on his back, pulling Draco with him by the hair. He let Draco catch his breath reasonably before he buried his cock in the warm sheath of Draco’s throat once more – this time he did not intend to pull out before he pumped his seed down Draco’s stomach.

Severus shoved Draco’s head down and felt him gag again. He held it firmly between his thighs and crossed his shins on the back of the boy’s head, using his calves to press down as his hips thrust up.

It was only a short while before climax hit him, force feeding the boy his semen.

Severus and Lucius congratulated themselves and each other on a job well done and talked through the highlights of the event. The boy had fallen unconscious with the pain and asphyxiation, and the two men pleasured themselves over his unconscious body, painting him with pearly white strands of come. When he started stirring, they carefully mended all bruises, his torn rim and bowel and his abused throat, before dressing him and obliviating him of the disturbing memories once more. Lucius left the room, wishing Severus good day.

*

“You fell over, Draco,” Severus explained as Draco shook his head to clear it.

 “I fell over?”

“Yes. You tripped over your broom. It was lying on the floor. Knocked your head pretty hard, I would say.”

“Please don’t tell father,” Draco said, his eyes big and pleading. “I’m not supposed to leave toys on the floor.”

“And he is quite right about that,” Severus said seriously. Then he smiled. “Don’t worry, Draco, I won’t tell.”

Draco smiled, relieved. “You’re my best friend, Uncle Severus,” he said.

“You’re my best friend, too, Draco,” Severus answered with a fond smile.


End file.
